The object of the invention is a drawer slide, of the type having a cabinet body rail and a drawer rail.
Drawer slides are already known which consist of a cabinet body rail and a corresponding drawer rail. Up to now, both these rails were placed on each other and were fastened on the side wall of the drawer.
The disadvantage of this embodiment is that the available standing width for the installation of the drawer is diminished by the slide rails. Thus, the possible holding volume or capacity of the drawer is unnecessarily reduced.
It is likewise already known, that in order to attain a larger drawer width, the corresponding slide rails are placed under the drawer bottom. By all means, therein lies the disadvantage that the drawer height is restricted based on the placement of the rails one upon the other.
The current state of technology also has the collective disadvantage that the drawer volume is very limited and restricted due to the currently known slide rails.
The submitted invention is based on the task of making a drawer slide available, which has a greater carrying capacity and more sliding quietness and smoothness for various types of drawers, that also has increased available standing drawer volume.